The Pun Reveal
by HopeGiver07
Summary: What do you get when you have two tired heroes and one cannot keep from punning? Well read to find out. Sorry I am terrible at summaries and this is the first fan fiction i have ever wrote so please try to bear with me. Anyways, enjoy your read and tell me what you think.


"Good night!"called Marinette from her room upstairs. "Good night sweetie!"replied her parents."Are you ready for patrol Marinette?"asked Tikki. "Yep! Tikki spots on!" She opened her window and used her yoyo to swing to her meeting spot with Cat at the top of the Eiffel tower where they would start patrol.

"Hello My'Lady. How are you this amazing evening?" "Just fine Cat. I take north and west and you take south and east?" "Sounds purrfectly pawsome to me." This earned him a glare from Ladybug. "Ok,ok, I get it. Focus on patrol looking for any signs of akumas." They did this for an hour and then they headed to the Eiffel tower when it was ten o'clock." Things are quiet for n- akuma!" "Really Cat! You just had to say that right as I was ready to go home and actually get some sleep. Does Hawkmoth even ever rest?" This one was called Night Fury and her power was to make everybody be quiet and go to sleep. Yup. So useful in the middle of the night when almost everybody was asleep. Soon enough people were no longer asleep because the late night news crew was recording the event so that they could air it in the morning." Well this is going to get _exhausting_ soon and _unfurtunately_, I have stuff to attend to in the morning." Alya recorded from her window because the akuma was right outside of her house. After another hour and a half the duo defeated the villain.

She had been akumatized because she was starting to get annoyed that her three year old cousin that she was babysitting kept waking up and asking for everything and when he was finally asleep she tripped over one of his toys waking him up again.

"Meet me at the Eiffel tower after you have your kwami recharged and we can finish patrol. Ok bugaboo?" "I said stop calling me that!" They went into some alleys and then recharged their kwamis. "I've had to wait furever for you My'Lady."Calm down kitty." They talked about the different adventures they had been having with the akumas and who they thought could be Hawkmoth. Before they knew it, eleven-thirty had turned to half past one. "I should probably start heading home kitty." "Ok ladybug, great idea. I purpose I should do the same thing." "Kitty, one more pun and I promise I will push you off of this tower." Off they headed in opposite directions towards their house. Once they got home they realized that they still had homework and an essay that was due that morning when they went to worked and worked until they finished at three thirty in the morning. They were both thinking,"Oh great. Now I get three hours of sleep." Six-thirty came way faster than they wanted. Off they went to get ready for school.

Marinette went through the normal routine of sleeping through her alarm clock for like fifteen minutes until Tikki said that she could not sleep any longer otherwise she would be late to school again and she would not want to miss any more school than she already was due to the akumas that seemed to be happening all of the time.

Adrien was rudely awoken by a stern Nathalie who said that he really should stop staying up so late doing video games. "Here is your schedule. Right after school you have a photoshoot. AKA from four to five-thirthy. Afterwards, you will then have your fening class from five fortyfive to seven. Afterwards you are to report home for dinner and study your mandarin in your room from seven fifteen to eight thirty since your mandarin teacher called in sick today.

Marinette and Adrien both arrived to class on time but they were both so tired they were in superhero mode. "Dude,dudette class starts in five minutes. I would stop slouching and laying your head on the desk." Adrien and Marinette began sleep talking. "My'Lady you did pawsome this morning. Can I pawsibly have a kiss?" "No way kitty. I thought I said one more pun out of you and I would push you off the Eiffel tower." By now class was supposed to have started five minutes ago but everybody including is listening to the duo argue back in forth, starting to realise that these two were not only a duo here, but a very famous duo around the whole city of Paris.

They woke up with a start realising that they were not transformed. "Adrien,you are my flirty pun loving partner!" " Yup. And I do believe I still love you bugaboo." "I thought I told you to stop calling me that! Knock it off right now or I will actually push you off kitten." " Your welcome...bugaboo." "Guys," she pointed at everybody in the class."How would you like to watch the ladybug pushes her partner off of the Eiffel tower tonight." "Puh-lease-" "Good,we have our first viewer."

"You might want to say pawlease." "Stop it Cat. I do believe you are having an appointment with the air below the eiffel tower if you don't knock it off." said "Marinette,we now realise that you are a superheroine and Adrien is your friend/partner but you don't need to joke about stuff like this in my classroom. Don't tell anybody this but be glad you are not currently in 's or she wouldn't care that you two are super heros. Instead she would put you in super detention."

Alix yelled out "I call Marinette for gym class!" Kim responded by yelling "Well then I call Adrien! Guys, who has been the toughest villain?"

Adrien said, "Probably Miraculer, who could take our powers away or maybe Oblivio when we lost our memories. Although Timetagger was super hard as well considering that he was from the future. What do you think M'lady?"

Marinette hesitated to speak before saying, "Neither one of these. Cat Blanc." Adrien asked, "What's Cat Blanc, I...I don't ever remember that villain. Because he WAS you, you stubborn cat. But alas, that is a story for another time."


End file.
